


Silent Symphony

by Player_1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: The private musings of the Nobodies in a world between Light and Dark; out of sight, out of mind.
Kudos: 6





	1. Dusk

We exist as an example. 

We exist to serve, to be commanded.

We exist in crowded solitude, we are of one mind, one voice, one thought.

We exist to be disposed of, tossed aside like garbage when our purpose is null.

We exist to be destroyed, or we exist to wait for our salvation, time is ephemeral but eternal.

Nonetheless, we live to be destroyed, such is the fate of all Nobodies...


	2. Creeper

StepStepStepStepStepStepStepStepStepStepStepStepStepStep...

BoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoomBoom...

Day in and day out, night in and night out, talking and walking, walking and talking, on and on and on and on and on and on...  
The sounds send shivers down my spine, pounding in tandem to my missing heart. 

Even if we're cut from the same cloth, their black coats swish to and fro the labyrinth-like halls, their thunderous steps filled with so much purpose and stride.

We all work towards a similar goal, and even if we have different functions, greater or lesser, I want to walk as high as They do.

_'A foolish effort through and through, They only see what exists in front of Them.'_ My brothers and sisters whisper in the shadows, our little havens from the emotionless stampede; _'Vanity and pride are what They hold, walking tall among Them will only end with your erasure.'_

Step, step, step, step...

Plink, plonk, plink, plonk...

Even if I could never become like Them, I know for a fact that the small and helpless can make the biggest impact.

Sooner or later, when I get my heart back, I'll show everyone that I can walk tall and proud!

I'll be sure to ask Big Brother for some advice, he knows just about everything, _especially_ about walking tall!


	3. Sorcerer

An effective leader knows how to contain the discourse of disparity. 

They know how to squash any sign of rebellion, to eliminate the conspirators with not a speck of blood on their hands.

A fine, desolate, secure little prison...That is how this world was crafted to become.

The cubes danced in the dead air, something so easily conjured but so meddlesome to break down.

This prison is nothing without its prisoners, though the question remains as of who.

My shackled hands trembled in their textile chains, aching to reach out and grasp the possibilities.

There tells of a girl whose eyes glow with Kingdom Hearts' might, of memories so tightly barred but so easily spirited away.

I look towards the gathering stars, the maker of all Worlds staring down at me with cruel indifference.

There tells of a "friend" hidden behind primitive cells and fleeting promises, a voice that neither speaks nor reacts but only listens on.

With a similar huff, I glide past the halls and corridors, as simple idling will not be tolerated in any matter.

A prison is nothing without its prisoners, so what does that make us, shackled by this cruel destiny?


	4. Sniper

Always keep your eyes on the target, don't let them slip past for just a second. 

Never falter, never hesitate, never show a sliver of weakness.

My commander's voice grated against my ear, that caustic smile and unflinching yellow eye engraved deep within my soul.

Failure means eradication, a fear that plagues even the lowliest of Dusks, something that even the Organization are not immune to.

Even for the right-hand man I follow, he threatens that idea with a few unpleasant words and a shaken fist to the sky.

"This is only a setback, I've been through much worst." Those wolfish teeth glimmered from the alabaster walls; "That's right, I'll show that old coot what for...You'll see who really runs this rodeo."

Curse the world in the shadows, patience and a clear mind will set your goals into fruition.

I let the arrow fly with the wind, gunning down an ignorant Shadow on the asphalt below. 

Never let your intentions come to light, even if your life is on the line.   
When push comes to shove, take everything with you to the grave.


	5. Dragoon

Our emotionless state is supposed to be the trademark characteristic for Nobodies such as ourselves. We are born into the Worlds with an abysmal ache, yearning for the warmth in our chest that gave us life, gave us the emotions that were accepted by all.

We as a result are cast aside by the Light, shorn from the Darkness, abandoned by cruel nonexistence to start anew, to reclaim the one piece we had all lost.

It is foolish to feign our past emotions.

We set ourselves up for the slaughter if we even fake compassion.

Ties to existence are a foolish investment, love will tear us down in the end.

Away from the vindictive gaze of the lancer, I could only laugh at the irony of it all.

If you are so adamant about erasing love, then what does that make us?

Do we remind you of your humanity? 

Even for the draconic Nobodies such as ourselves, we protect the ones we hold dear.

We may remember what it feels to love, but we are no less than humans.


	6. Berserker

Strength is the only way to survive in this world. 

There is strength in control, to keep the foolish and naive under their thumb.

There is strength in intelligence, to read the thoughts of a person as easily as an open book.

There is strength in deceit, twisting truths and lies into an indiscernible mess.

Even if my mind was clear, the dull claymore in my hand threatened to drag me into the depths of madness.

Strength exists with a calm mind, no matter how bleak the situation may become.

There is strength in restraint.

There is strength in common sense.

There is strength in compassion.

Be calm and be still...

Let the moon wash away my concerns, and I will survive another day.


	7. Assassin

It's easy to do what you're supposed to, but it's a pain to get in the spirit of it.

Sure, go map out that new world, go make a new stain out of the Heartless, go do whatever the redhead says, yadda yadda yadda.

Day in and day out, there's nothing to do but work work work, that's all we're good at doing in this place.

Sure, I could use a break every now and then, but whenever _Axel_ gets some time off, all he does is eat ice cream and sleep like a log.

Even if he does whatever job is thrown at him, he always acts so ticked off about it...

Besides, if he's supposed to be a cruel and heartless killer like us, what makes him think he deserves friends?

I just think he's selfish...

Oh well, I can't pick and choose anything anymore.

I just gotta suck it up and go with it...

-Hold on, you seriously want me to go _where!?_

Ugh, why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?


	8. Dancer

It's always such a shame that I can't spend enough time with Demyx. 

Sure, it's important that he helps the others complete Kingdom Hearts, but they never give him any breaks. 

I mean _seriously_ , can't a Nobody like him get some time off like the rest of us?

They got the _two_ Keyblade wielders, right? Let them do the brunt of the work like they're supposed to!

And besides, there's nothing for me to do anymore...But I do enjoy recon sometimes.

I've been practicing so much these days, so I _know_ I'm going to steal the show next time!

And no matter how many times I watch, it always amazes me that humans can bend their bodies like me and my sisters...Don't they have those things called 'bones' in there?

Maybe I can ask Demyx about those thingamajigs...

Still...If I didn't have to do my job, I wish I could join them.

Let me dance without a single care in the Worlds.

Let me dance like I have a heart beating in my chest.

Let it pound inside me like a drum and flourish!

"Oh hey, have you been waiting for me? Come on, let's party!"

Still...As long as I can dance for him, I'm satisfied for now.


	9. Gambler

Anyone is a viable opponent in the game called fate.

Allies are made to be used as buffers, and enemies are meant to be obstacles.

It all depends on the cards you hold, be it a sign of good fortune or bad luck, nothing is truly in our control.

All you need to understand is how to play them at the right place and time.

_'To the Light, why do I always forget how hard this is?'_ If not for her tear-soaked visage, I would've seen the childish pout she attempted to imitate; _'Why did I get stuck with these clunky things anyway?'_

The world has its wicked ways on creatures like ourselves.

We either thrive on these otherworldly forms or we are hindered...Though I would believe having weapons for appendages to be a major hassle for most.

Still, my patience was concrete as she continued to ponder aloud, but broke the silence with a discontent sigh.

_'I know this may sound weird, but-...Do you still remember when you were human?'_

_'There are nothing but fleeting dreams to me. There's no point dwelling on the past anymore.'_

A wisp of a sigh breezed past, letting the Creeper shuffle her hand into an indiscrete pile on the concrete, possibly signaling the Goliath's presence nearby.

_'I know that, but I still remember it so clearly...Every fiber of my clothes, every strand of hair, every speck of color in my eyes, everything...If I could just think hard enough, I could almost become who I used to be.'_

Perhaps that explained her near-constant weeping, but now wasn't the time to reminisce.

As long as I kept her occupied and out of the Organization's prying eyes, it was fate working on my side once more.

_'But it's been such a long time though...I asked Eph- I mean, my friend about it and he said he remembered too. He even remembers the same world I used to live in!'_

That seems strange indeed...

Memories are the greatest machinations of fate, but hearts fill in those gaps of a destined meeting.

_'-I'm sorry! I got really off-track...Promise not to tell anyone? It'll be so weird if someone found out...'_

_'My lips are sealed, little lady.'_ If she was as human as she imagined, I'm sure there would've been a smile.

Fate may have its up's and down's, but nothing remains perfect in this world.

Whether it be the heart that gathers many.

Whether it be the wielder in ignorant captivity.

Whether it be something as simple as a conversation of past lives or the shuffling of cards...

All I have to do is sit back and wait, there's no need to test the flow of destiny.

Sooner or later, I'll let fate reward me with the heart I nearly forgotten.


	10. Reaper

My master always looks so sorrowful whenever I come to his command.

I know I had just been assigned to him recently, but something within me makes me feel...nostalgic.

Why is it that you look at me with such grief? 

Time and time again I keep this melancholy to myself, noticed not by my kind nor the master himself.

I drift past the trees like a petal in the wind, letting those mournful anthers twinkle gloomily in the sunlight. Yes, I once found it strange with my own form, two lonely flowers meant to cross paths someday. 

Flowers speak a language of their own, even if the knowledge remains hazy in my mind.

Hello and good morning.

Good evening and goodnight.

Happiness and sorrow.

Good cheer and good luck.

So many colors and scents, all around the Worlds for others to see.

But no matter how beautiful a flower may be, the ones that hurt the most are the ones that tell you goodbye.


End file.
